sailor moon cristal tokio
by Prisset Yenai
Summary: una nueva aventura empiesa y serena tendra que enfrentarse asu propia sangre
1. Default Chapter

Des pues de la guerra conta galaxia pasaron como 3 años medio serena y darien se casaron y las chicas ya van en segundo año de universidad  
  
En la residencia tsukino chiva  
  
Serena : darien ya esta lista la prueba  
  
Darien : cual es el resultado  
  
Serena: ( suspirando) positivo¡¡ estoy en embarazada  
  
Luna : eso quiere decir que ya casi se cumple el ciclo  
  
Darien(mas serie que de costumbre ) serena ..  
  
Serena: si.  
  
Darien: no quiero que peles en esta nueva guerra  
  
Serena: darien no puedo dejar de pelear además con todas las chicas dudo que me pase algo  
  
Darien: serena , no tienes remedio pero aun a si no quiero que te pase algo  
  
Serena : que a mi me pase algo? lo dudo.  
  
(En eso se nota la tierra mas oscura de lo común )  
  
( En otro lado de la luna)  
  
voz: sailor sacouts, prepárense para la llegada de la persona que ara añicos este mundo , lady shadon, ya esta qui jajajajaja .  
  
( en seo se oye a otra persona como en su castillo)  
  
voz : mi señora  
  
Lady shadon: crisalit busca mi hermana la dueña del cristal del cielo quiero que la traigas viva  
  
Crisalit: pero mi señora para que usted necesita a su hermana gemela  
  
Lady shadon: ¡¡¡ no preguntes y solo haz lo que te digo!!!!  
  
Crisalit: si mi señora ( y desaparese)  
  
Lady shadon: hermana me vengara con lo que mas amas en este mundo tu felicidad jajajajajajajajaja .....  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- **-*-*-  
  
les dejo mail para que puedan comunicares con migo y dejar su opinio y dejen su opinión att: selene 


	2. capitulo 2

Hola estoy de regreso siento la tardanza es que andaba enferma y bueno ya me entenderán no bueno este capitulo va dedicado a mis dos amigos seré 22 y kero_chan grasias por su apoyo amigos .  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**--*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
Capitulo 2: la presentación de lady shadon  
  
nota: aclaro que aquí haruka es hombre y hermano de serena  
  
Residencia chiva tsukino :  
  
DARIEN: que no vas a luchar ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
SERENA: que si ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
DARIEN: que no y deja de discutir conmigo  
  
SERENA: no voy a dejar de discutir por que yo quiero lucha  
  
DARIEN: serena hasta haruka esta de acuerdo conmigo  
  
SERENA: tu las chicas y haruka están locos creen que boy a dejarlos pelear solos están locos  
  
DARIEN: que no vas apalear  
  
En eso suena el teléfono  
  
Serena por teléfono (s*) : bueno quien habla Haruka por teléfono (h*) hola bombón ya te dijo darien?  
  
S* : que no voy a dejar de luchar  
  
H* : que terca eres hermana  
  
S*: ustedes no podrán con el enemigo debemos estar unidos eso también lo dijo luna  
  
H*: se que darien va ir con tigo la hospital para saber cuantos meses de embarazo tienes  
  
S* : si van a ir tu y michiru  
  
H*: si nomás esperemos a fuera y no lleguen tarde por que se les están asiendo costumbre  
  
S*: hermano no digas eso nos vemos en el consultorio alas 4 vale  
  
H*: de acuerdo bye ¡¡¡  
  
Serena cuelga el teléfono  
  
SERENA : darien haruka y michiru nos ban a acompañar al consultorio para ver cuanto tengo de embarazo .  
  
DAREIN todavía un poco molesto: de acuerdo ¡¡  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
4: PM consultorio mozqueda  
  
SERENA : no vayan a empezar que con darien tengo suficiente  
  
HARUKA : pero ya lo oíste tu embarazo es riesgoso  
  
DARIEN : y además no queremos que les pase algo  
  
LOS DOS : no debes luchar¡¡¡  
  
Michiru : pero no sean exagerados bajen la voz que todo mundo nos esta viendo  
  
SERENA : oigan cambiando de tema por que no vamos a esa nueva cafetería shadon moon creo que se llama  
  
MICHIRU: yo estoy de acuerdo contigo vamos o se quedan discutiendo  
  
Darien y haruka casi estallan del enojo  
  
Cafeteria shadon moon  
  
SERENA ATRAGANTANDOSE CON EL PASTE : mmmm.. que rico. esta el. pastel  
  
DAREIN CON UNA ENORME GOTA DE SUDOR : serena como menos rápido..  
  
Haruka pensado y también con una gota de sudor : que bocasa puede dar mi hermanita  
  
MICHIRU LE DISE A HARUKA : tengo un mal presentimiento :  
  
DAREIN A MICHIRU : ustedes tanbien  
  
SERENA A TODOS : transformasen  
  
TODOS: que????????  
  
Cristalit aparéese en frente de ellos  
  
Cristalit : solo vengo a presentarme soy una de los 8 guerreros cristalit y para la próxima vez los atacare y matare ala futura neo reina serenity  
  
Cristalit se esfuma como entro  
  
Tuxedo mask : quien sera  
  
Guerrero uranos : sailor moon como supiste que venia  
  
S: MOO : un presentimiento ( pensamientos : no puedo decirles todavía que tengo nuevos poderes )  
  
S. NEPTUN : sera mejor que nos marchemos a casa  
  
S. MOON : tines razón  
  
ya era de noche cunado en la mente se escucha una voz -  
  
--------- no dejare que mates ami hermano como lo hiciste en el milenio de plata Apocalipsi---  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-******-*----*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
notas : dejen sus comentarios por favor 


End file.
